


Therapy Without The Therapist

by CanineR7A7



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatting & Messaging, Emotional Baggage, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, not the entire fic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: They'd found each other through an online support group, they didn't know who was on the other ends of their screens, they didn't know anything other than that they weren't going to let each other suffer alone.Featuring:- Actual LiS characters -Photographer (Max)Anarchist (Chloe)Gemstone (Rachel)Bunny (Kate)- OCs -Artist (Alex)Hawk (Jaxson)Idaho (Delilah)





	1. Chapter 1

**Artist:**

so we're all meant to be broken or some shit right

**Anarchist:**

you been smoking again?

**Artist:**

yaaaaaah

**Anarchist:**

fuuck, invite me next time

**Artist:**

dun even know who y'are

**Hawk:**

dude, you text like my cousin

**Artist:**

your point

**Hawk:**

just an observation

also you’re complete disregard of punctuation is annoying

**Idaho:**

Like you’re one to talk?!?

**Artist:**

thank you america lady

**Idaho:**

How do you know i'm a lady?

**Artist:**

i do now

**Idaho:**

Fuck

**Anarchist:**

another one for the swear jar

**Gemstone:**

Since when did we have a fucking swear jar?

**Anarchist:**

since i need money and school is bul lshit

i'm aware there's an extra space

**Hawk:**

[erases half-complete comment]

**Anarchist:**

wise choice

**Idaho:**

for real tho, who doesn't have the sj coin played on them

*card, i meant card

**Anarchist:**

obviously me, keeper of the swaer jar and all

Gem's cool when she's not calling me out on shit

Bunny never swears, like at all

Photographer (hipster), dunno really, get's stressed out easily...dont feel like adding to it

**Artist:**

...

**Anarchist:**

i literally have never pulled the card on you

...still count it tho

invite me to your smoke outs and we won't have this problem

**Artist:**

wow obvious blackmail is obvious

meh can't pay you if i don't know you

**Photographer:**

That's where you're wrong kiddo

**Hawk:**

bahahaha

**Anarchist:**

do you...do you seriously always have to anounfce your prescense with memes

**Gemstone:**

it would be more effective with the actual picture

**Photographer:**

1 yes

2 i would if this chatlog supported anything other than tezt

**Artist:**

I'M WORKING ON IT OKAY?!?

**Anarchist:**

wait, you made this??

**Artist:**

i didn't make the firts one we used because i didn't know y'all or if this shebang would just be a 1 time deal

**Idaho:**

okay 1, y'all? i thought you were from england, not fucking texas

2, never say shebang again

**Artist:**

right, sorry ma'am ;P

also one of my coping methods is typing random shit into online compilers

mostly cause i liked how some of the text changed colour :)

figured a few things out and set up this chatshit

**Hawk:**

you couldn't have used an actuall text doc like everyone els

or ya know, paper?

**Artist:**

hey i don't judge your coping methods

**Gemstone:**

no you just judge his existence

**Artist:**

...true

**Anarchist:**

also...

NO EMOJIS

i don't know whats worse

the fact you use them or that you only do it whrn Photographer is online

**Photographer:**

you <3 it really :)

**Anarchist:**

no, no i do not

**Artist:**

(:

**Anarchist:**

hglg that's even worse

**Photographer:**

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ (▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿▀̿ ̿) ᶘᵒᴥᵒᶅ

**Anarchist:**

no nope nada

logged the fuck off

**Artist:**

[̲̅$̲̅(̲̅ιοο̲̅)̲̅$̲̅] [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅ιοο̲̅)̲̅$̲̅] [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅ιοο̲̅)̲̅$̲̅]

**Anarchist:**

...i could be tempted to stay

**Bunny:**

yay


	2. Chapter 2

**Hawk:**

yooo I just realised something

**Artist:**

Only just?

**Hawk:**

Stfu

**Artist:**

I hate doing this on my phone

It auto-adds the capital letters

I can’t annoy you

**Hawk:**

Oh trust me, that;s not a problem

**Anarchist:**

In all seriousnees tho

What happened this time

**Hawk:**

K

So I know we’re all doing this as some therapy bullshit or whatever

But what exctly happened to you guyf?

*guys

**Gemstone:**

You are not at a high enough level of friendship to unlock the tragic backstory

Please try again in never

**Artist:**

Hahahaha

That is gold

I’m stealing that

**Gemstone:**

You do not have the correct copyright permissions

**Hawk:**

HA

Suck it

In all seriousness tho…

I don’t actually need therapy

My cousin does

**Artist:**

Shit man

**Hawk:**

Yeah

I just

Look, she’d never actuall go to a therapist

Trust issues ya feel me

But

I guess I just…I want to figure out how to help her

You guys are helping with that

**Idaho:**

Shit, same

Do we have the same cousin or some shit?

**Hawk:**

Unlikely, I only have two…

At least only two who give a shit

**Artist:**

...some shit went down with my parents

Ended up moving to Seattle with my uncle

Find out a few weeks later my girlfriend’s been cheating on me…for a few months

**Anarchist:**

That sucks

**Artist:**

Yeah…worst part is

My parents…they aren’t homophobic, or at least not in the sense where they’d disown me for it

But they, they weren’t subtle when they pointed out good looking guys on the street

Or when they’d ask if I would date one of my friends

Then I introduce them to my girl

And well, shit hits the fan

Move out here where my fams supportive, only for my girlfriend to stab me in the back

**Anarchist:**

WHERE IS THIS BITCH?!?!

**Artist:**

Your protectiveness is apprecitated

But pls don’t

I, fuck, I hate her guts okay

But like…I still don’t want her to get hurt ya feel me

**Gemstone:**

Damn, you had it bad huh?

**Artist:**

Maybe a little

**Gemstone:**

Mine isn’t near as bad

Just, you know

Popular girl at school

Forcing myself to be something I’m not…

Sounds like sucjh a rich kid problem I know

**Artist:**

Rich kid problems are still valid

**Gemstone:**

I know some of the rumours are true

And I don’t like that they’re true

But I can’t do shit to change it

Because that means admitting I have feelings

In this school feelings = death

Not literally but you get the idea

**Anarchist:**

Dad died

Bes friend moved away 5 yrs ago

No contact

Step-douche is…well a douche

**Idaho:**

You got anyone in rl you can tak to?

**Anarchist:**

Yeah, like one person

Step-dick doesn’t like her tho

Makes it harder

**Hawk:**

That’s why we’re here right?

Anyway…

Photographer and Bunny are being quiet

**Artist:**

They might not be online

Haven’t got round to adding that

**Anarchist:**

Adding what?

**Artist:**

A way for us to see who’s online

I’m shit at coding so don’t expect it anytime soon

**Photographer:**

Sorry, phone’s been freezing all day

**Anarchist:**

Nw

**Photographer:**

Me and my parents moved here 5 yrs ago

Best friend was in a bad state when we moved…

I’m scared of contacting her

**Artist:**

How come?

**Photographer:**

It’s just…

We didn’t exactly part on the best terms

At first my parents said to give it a few days for things to cool down before calling/texting

Then it was like there was something blocking me

I’d type something but i dunno

I couldn’t just press send for some reason

**Artist:**

What do you think it is?

**Photographer:**

I don’t jknow

If I did, I would’ve just sent the message by now

But it’s like

The longer I wait, the harder it’ll be

Which only scares me more

**Anarchist:**

Can I give some advice?

I know, I know

I’m shit at it but still

Call her, text her, whatever her

She might be angry at first…I know I would be

But I think she’d want to know you’re still there ya know

That you haven’t forgotten her

**Photographer:**

Thanks, I’ll try contacting her when we finish here

That isn’t the full reason tho

**Artist:**

You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to

**Hawk:**

Why are you only like this with Photographer and Bunny?

**Artist:**

Photography’s art right?

Artists need to stick together

And Bunny’s a sweetheart

You literally cannot say anything bad about Bunny

**Photographer:**

I didn’t exactly make any frineds when we moved here

5 yrs later I still have no friends irl

Other than the one I’m scared of contacting

Plus bullying issues

**Anarchist:**

How bad we talking?

**Photographer:**

I can’t remember the last time I didn’t have a bruise

I moved to arcadia for school a while ago though

There’s one or two people I’m okay with but I’m paranoid they’re only pretending to like me

Bullying isn’t as bad but still not fun

**Anarchist:**

If you need me to knock a few heads together I will

And how could anyone not like you?

**Gemstone:**

Weren’t you complaining about the emoji usage a few weeks ago?

**Anarchist:**

Irrelevant

**Hawk:**

What about you Bunny?

**Bunny:**

I’d rather not say

At least, not just yet.

**Artist:**

That’s fine

We’ll be here when you’re ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so, Kate might be slightly ooc here.

**Photographer:**

I got back in touch with my friend!! :)

**Anarchist:**

Nice, how'd it go?

**Photographer:**

Honestly?

Not as bad as I thought it would

I mean, she yelled for a few minutes

But she's asked me to meet her girlfriend so...

That's good right?

**Artist:**

yeah, should be

i mean

she clearly wants you back in her life

and wants you t meet someone imortant to her

**Hawk:**

Would it really kill you to use capitals?

Or, you know, actually spell words properly?

**Artist:**

youre 1 to talk

plus, we'er texting

does it really matter?!

**Hawk:**

...No

**Artist:**

stop bringing it up then

christ

**Bunny:**

Ahem

**Artist:**

oh, right, youre religious

shit, sorry

**Gemstone:**

gotta say

I love your little freakouts whenever you think you offended Bunny

**Idaho:**

Is it a gay thing?

You gay for Bunny?

**Bunny:**

???

**Artist:**

YOU DONT JUST ASK SOMEONE THAT

THE FUCK?????

**Bunny:**

So you're not?

**Artist:**

I never said that

fuck, i dunno

i thought i was done with this "feelings" shit

**Bunny:**

It's okay

I'm not entirely against the idea

**Artist:**

youre not?

oh, ok

...that's cool

**Gemstone:**

You're not at all subtle about your gfay panic

**Anarchist:**

stfu, this is gold

Please say someone is screen recording this or smthin

**Photographer:**

_slowly raises hand_

**Artist:**

how DARE you

betrayed, abandoned

**Gemstone:**

oh get over yourself lol

**Anarchist:**

Photographer is my new favourite

**Gemstone:**

I thought I was your favourite

**Hawk:**

This shit heating up


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cousins found out, how will this end?

**Idaho:**

i loev you hguo

**Gemstone:**

are you drunk?

**Idaho:**

maybefde

**Anarchist:**

tf

gimme some

**Hawk:**

No

Idaho get back here

Fuck

Artist help

**Gemstone:**

wait, you know each other?

**Artist:**

forgot to log out the chatlog last time

cousins wanted to use the computer

then hawks phone lit up with a nitifivaton for the chat

**Anarchist:**

You ok?

**Artist:**

yeah

just tripped over a fucking...

i dunno what

it's dark

**Gemstone:**

Why are you chasing Idaho in the dark?

**Artist:**

so we may have drank a bit

Idaho's a lightweight

she's now on a quest for something

i don't remember what

**Hawk:**

Are you going to help me?

**Artist:**

nah, you got it covered

**Hawk:**

fuck you

**Artist:**

ew, incest

no

**Hawk:**

hawodh

**Gemstone:**

HAHAHA

**Bunny:**

how much did you guys drink?

**Artist:**

oh

only a few

**Bunny:**

Glasses?

**Artist:**

bottles

rip our livers

**Anarchist:**

You guys really know how to party huh?

**Artist:**

party

ha

that's nothing for us

**Gemstone:**

never thought i'd be the one to say this

but...

there is something severely wrong with you three

**Artist:**

yah

we know

ooo, that's not good

**Bunny:**

What?

**Artist:**

the good news is, Idaho's finally stopped

bad news is...

she's somehow got stuck in one of those flimsy mesh fences...

upsidedown...

HOLY SHIT WHERD SHE GET THAT??!

**Hawk:**

I DONT FUCKING KNOW

**Anarchist:**

???

**Idaho:**

ojwda;ox

**Artist:**

She somehow has a...

i don't even know what it is

**Gemstone:**

pics?

or does this thing still not support pics

**Artist:**

it does

i just don't want that thing on my phone

**Hawk:**

Neither do I thank you

**Bunny:**

Is she okay?

**Hawk:**

Oh yeah

We just don't know how to get her down

**Artist:**

i'll get the cable cutter

**Hawk:**

are you kidding?

There's no way people won't notice a GIANT FUCKING HOLE IN THE DAMN FENCE

**Artist:**

did i fuckign stutter?

**Hawk:**

shit

fine, i guess i'll just keep watch then

...

...

where the fuck did she go?

**Artist:**

you gotta be fucking kidding me

**Photographer:**

What did I miss?


End file.
